


Clowning Around

by TheReluctantBlue



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Clown AU, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBlue/pseuds/TheReluctantBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon thinks clowns are stupid. Well, they were paid to be stupid, so there's that.</p><p>But he's pretty much taking it back what he said when he meets a ridiculously tall clown at his niece's birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clowning Around

If you ask Brendon what a party is like for him, he'd tell you how fun it is. The loud music, the drinks, warm bodies, skin against skin as they dance to the music's beat. Exhilarating.

But a kid's party? Terrible.

Colorful streamers and balloons, party hats and paper plates set in each table. And then there's those terrible birthday songs. The kids enough are already a menace. What could be worse?

The door bell chimes, followed by his sister's call. "Brendon, dear. Can you get the door? The hired clown must be here." His older sister calls out from the kitchen as she bakes the cake.

Of course there's a clown. The best part of the party.

Brendon grumbles, making a stride towards the door and opens it  with the sight of a tall man in front of their door step. He looks a bit disheveled, as if he just ran a mile to their house. He's wearing a dress shirt, blue tie, jeans and red sneakers.

If this guy is the hired clown, he sure does look the part.

"H-Hi. Is this the... Urie Residence?" The taller man says, sounding almost out of breath. Maybe running a mile wasn't that far off.

"Uh, yeah. Are you the... clown?"

The stranger nods, as he retrieves a small card in the back pocket of his jeans and gives it to Brendon.

**'Dallon Weekes'**

_**Professional Clown** _

"Professional Clown? Really?" Sounds fishy in Brendon's book. Adding words 'professional' + 'clown' just don't add up.

The taller man shrugs, the proceeds to run his hand through his hair. It's not suppose to look attractive to Brendon, but it does.

He decides to give a full once-over at the other man, and he wishes he didn't because this man in his door step is actually quite a looker. Handsome, rather. Despite the profession.

"Uh... Can I go inside now and get ready?"

"Oh, y-yeah."

Brendon steps aside to let the taller man pass, making sure his eyes gaze at the nice ass before he's out of sight.

Maybe this party wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

  


****

  


"Hey, can I invite _you_ to **my** birthday party?"

Well, he might be joking about that one. The hired clown is currently in the process of tying his stupidly bright clown shoes, complete with his clown get up and make up.

The clown hums noncommittally. "I only offer my services to kids, but since you act like one, I may have to reconsider your request."

Ooh. Sassy. Brendon likes that.

"What other services do you offer?" He says seductively against the clown's ear as he leans behind the couch that the other man sat on.

The clown finishes tying his shoes and turns to look at Brendon. He doesn't know why his heart started to beat so fast when the other man's hand touches his cheek, his fingers reaching the back of his ear. Brendon leans against the warmth of his hand, and then...

"I can do magic tricks too." The clown says as he quickly withdraws his hand and reveals a silver coin in front of his face.

Fucker.

The clown who was oblivious to the other man's frustration stood up from his seat and took out some contents from his bag. A bright blue afro and a round ball as the clown nose.

"If you're in need of my service..." The taller man honks on his red nose. "I gave you my card."

The clown winks, and leaves Brendon staring after him in shock.

If people called Brendon Urie _smooth_ , then they don't know the clown who beats him to it.

  


****

  


"So now, I need one volunteer for my magic trick. Anyone want to try?"

A bunch of kids raise their hands, screaming out a " _Me! Pick me!_ " as the clown makes rounds, searching for the perfect volunteer.

Brendon is impressed, actually. The guy he met at the door step seems so different when he's doing his job. The seemingly quiet man really knows how to make his audience laugh. He runs around like a maniac, playing with the kids. He ended up singing different variations of birthday songs with his ukulele that his niece really enjoyed.

Not that he'd admit he was tapping along with the songs though. And that the clown had a great voice.

Nope.

"Ah, you there, sir. Will you be my volunteer?" The other man announces, making his niece squeal in delight when Brendon realized the person the clown has chosen was him.

Uh oh.

He felt someone nudge him, who happens to be his older sister. _'Go on!'_ She mouths to him. He reluctantly steps forward, scowling at the tall clown that's grinning at him cheekily.

"What's your name, sir?"

Brendon had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Brendon." 

The clown nods, taking Brendon by the hand and positions him in front of the audience.

"Now, look closely children. Mr. Brendon here will pull this cloth from my hand."

The taller man takes a handkerchief from his pocket and offers it to Brendon. The clown gives him a nod, signalling him to pull out the cloth from his hand.

Might as well.

Brendon pulls out the cloth, which in turn becomes longer each time he pulls out, showing an array of different colors from each pull. It was an old trick, but it seeing the children's fascinated faces makes it fun.

On his last pull, a bunch of doves suddenly fly out of nowhere as confetti fall out of the clown's hands.

It was pretty cool.

"Oops. Looks like you missed one." The clown says as he pulls out the cloth from his hand and reveals a bouquet of flowers.

"This is for you!" The clown offers with a smile, making the kids squeal with delight and joyous applause at the performance. It just makes Brendon blush.

"T-Thanks."

He snatches the flowers from the clown's hand and made a brisk walk towards his seat. He feels warm and it's embarrassing if his friends ever found out about it.

"He's good, isn't he?" His sister says as she looks down at the flowers in Brendon's hand.

Brendon turns his gaze towards the clown, who was dancing with the kids. All of them are laughing, giggling, happy. He notices the little smiles that the parents of the kids are giving. That's the point of being 'good'.

The clown wasn't kidding when he said he was a professional.

"Yeah. He's really good." Brendon says with a smile.

  


****

  


"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Urie." The clown--Dallon--says, making a small bow as a gesture of gratitude. He's wearing normal clothes now, which still feels different seeing him as a clown.

"You were brilliant. We'd love to have you again." His sister says. Brendon's niece clings on the taller man's leg. He's practically a giant.

"Come back and play with me again!" His niece cheers, which makes Dallon smile at the little girl and lift her up, making her squeal.

"I'd love to play with you again, little princess."

Dallon puts the child down and said his goodbyes to his sister and niece. 

Brendon stays silent as he leads Dallon out of their home. He was contemplating. Brendon wants to say something but he doesn't know what would happen of he did.

"Thanks for volunteering earlier." The other man says put of the blue, making Brendon jump a bit.

"You did that on purpose."

Dallon looks a bit guilty, but the sheepishly cheeky smile means he doesn't really feel guilty about it. "Maybe I did."

He smiles at that seemingly shy action of the taller man.

"So..."

"I..."

They both blink at each other, having realized that they spoke simultaneously.

"Uh, you go first." Dallon blushes, looking down at his feet as he scratches the back of his neck.

"Okay... Uh." Brendon starts, not exactly looking at the taller man.

"Okay, so... Can I... Ask you out on a date?"

Dallon's head slowly looks up at him, staring at Brendon in shock. "What?" 

Brendon blushes. He doesn't like repeating himself when he says things that are hard to say. "I said would you like--"

"No, I mean. Why? Would a normal person date a guy with being a clown as their profession?" Dallon looks bewildered, his brows are furrowed, his head titling to the side.

It's cute, dammit.

Brendon gives him his best smile. "Well, my friends have told me I'm rather crazy."

The answer that Brendon gets makes him feel warm as Dallon returns the smile with the same, genuine intensity.

Dallon reaches for the side of his face, his fingers reaching again for the back of his ear. It doesn't back away immediately. It stays there as Dallon gives him a soft look.

That's the magic.

The taller man had to pull his hand away, much to Brendon's dismay. But then he reveals a familiar card, waving it in front of his face.

"I'm fine with crazy." Dallon says with a smile, as he gives Brendon the calling card he gave earlier. He gives Brendon a wink before opening the door of the house and goes for his car.

Dallon waves a goodbye as he starts the engine of his car and drives off, with Brendon watching him leave.

He grins at the calling card in his grasp, his heart beating wildly against his chest.

Clowns, Brendon decides, are definitely the life of the party.

  


**Author's Note:**

> this is so random with Dallon as a clown hahahaha 
> 
> I just thought of this prompt after watching Let's Plays of the Sims 4. There was this clown featured in the game named Sunny The Tragic Clown. Dallon isn't tragic here. I just thought I'd try making something I've never read before hahaha so here's a one shot hahahaha
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes and have a nice day!


End file.
